Your Eyes
by Ares Is Awesome
Summary: A OneShot Songfic with the song Your Eyes from Rent. Uh...just read it. You'll like it. Maybe. Everyone seemed to, so, yeah. Read it. I can't summarize OneShots very well.


Songfic one-shot using Your Eyes from Rent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or TUC.

* * *

It was two fifteen by the little glow watch Mrs. Cormaci had given him for his birthday. Gregor woke up with an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not like he'd just eaten rancid meat, but more like the feeling when he'd watched the nibblers get suffocated in that pit in the Firelands. A feeling of dread, despair, like something bad was happening, or about to. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness. Of course, he could echolocate, but he liked to use his vision up here; the sounds of New York City at night were the sensory equivalent of staring into the sun. Violet spots danced in front of his vision, but eventually blurred together to form two eyes reflecting the moonlight in Central Park. 

_Your Eyes_

_As We Said Our Goodbyes_

_Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind_

Luxa. What if something was wrong? The uneasiness in his stomach escalated into nearly a full-blown panic attack. Something _was _wrong, he could tell. He tried consoling himself, saying that is was just his imagination, but only ended up convincing himself that he _should_ go. He literally jumped out of his bed, ignoring shoes, ignoring the time, ignoring the fact that his parents were going to freak out. He ignored the fact that he was about to run four blocks to Central Park with nothing on but a pair of jeans. Gregor threw the door to the street open. It was pouring rain. The sidewalk was slick, and a pale glow hung over the headlights of the cars on the street, turning them into to light purple spots.

_And I Find I Can't Hide_

_From Your Eyes_

_The Ones That Took Me By Surprise_

_The Night You Came Into My Life_

_Where There's Moonlight_

_I See Your Eyes_

Gregor didn't even bother to cover the hole back up with the stone, he was in such a frenzy. He bolted down the steps, and, upon reaching the end, hurtled into the darkness beneath him. Two years ago, he would have never done anything like that, but two years ago he was a completely different person. The free fall was exhilarating now, as opposed to how terrified he used to be. There was only one thing Gregor feared now. He didn't want to think about that, either. It was already coursing through his veins like adrenaline. He hit the water pretty hard, but barely reacted to it, even though it wrapped around him, embracing him like the time Ripred sat on him. Or like the time...

He shook out the memories from his head as he took a deep breath and began swimming towards the docks, which appeared off in the distance with his echolocation.

_How'd I Let You Slip Away_

_When I'm Longing So To Hold You_

_Now I'd Die For One More Day_

_'Cause There's Something I Should Have Told You_

_Yes There's Something I Should Have Told You_

He wasn't even the slightest bit exhausted by the time he'd reached the docks, even though the swim took him six minutes, plus the four block run to the park. Gregor clambered onto the docks, dripping wet and freezing, but not stopping. He began a jog to the palace, probably at a way faster pace than he could have managed under normal conditions, even without the previous events, which would have left him gasping. He couldn't tell if he was even breathing. He just kept running, past the wall and through the crops. He didn't acknowledge the greetings and questions the Regalians were shouting at him, just kept moving to the platform. The guard didn't ask any questions, just took him up to the High Hall at a rate that seemed agonizingly slow for Gregor. At the top of the lift, he didn't even wait for it to stop moving entirely before dashing off toward Luxa's room.

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes_

_Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?_

_You Were The Song All Along_

_And Before The Song Dies_

Luxa sat at the edge of her bed, looking down. Her hair fell in front of her face, sticking to the tears on her cheeks. In her right hand, she clutched a dagger, Solovet's, to be precise. Her left wrist was upturned contemplatively. Gregor took a deep breath, finally aware of how exhausted he was. Luxa looked up slowly. The dagger clattered to the floor in surprise. She stood up, rushing forward to Gregor, hugging him, partly to make sure he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. He hugged back, tears falling down his face, though you couldn't tell through all the water from the rain and the waterway. He pulled away for a second, staring deep into her eyes.

_I Should Tell You, I Should Tell You_

_I Have Always Loved You_

_You Can See It In My Eyes..._


End file.
